All Good Things Ep 08: Broken
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Kim is off to Florida alone while Ron is stuck at work, so GJ has no choice but to call on Drakken and Shego to thwart the Senior's latest plot. But what the ex villains don't realize is that there's one Senior with an insatiable thirst for power-Shego's
1. Prologue

**Kim Possible**

**Broken**

Prologue

"Of course I need it today!" Ron stated with annoyance. "If I needed it tomorrow, I'd order it tomorrow!" he continued before dropping the phone receiver onto its base. "Rufus, has that shipment of hay come in for the elephants yet?"

The naked mole rat was wearing a tiny green sunshade, and he checked a list, shaking his head. "Nu-huh."

"Great! We're going to have a stampede soon!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Lurman! Get in here!" he shouted.

"Right here, boss!" Francis Lurman said with too much enthusiasm for Ron's taste at the moment.

"Did you order the elephant feed like I asked you to?" Ron asked.

"I thought you had asked me to see if it _had_ been ordered." Francis replied in his naturally whiney voice. "It wasn't."

Ron rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe it. A stock person for thirteen years before going all supervillain. Then after getting out of jail... twice, Mr. Smarty hires you back. Did you not think that if the elephants were out of feed, to order more?"

Francis grinned. "Since the great Doctor Drakken became a super hero, I have pledged my life to do the same!"

"Lurman... order feed! Now!" Ron shouted.

"Ron?" came Kim's voice.

"Kim!" Ron said, a smile instantly brightening his tired face. "What are you doing here? You would not believe the day I've been having! First, the manager calls in sick. The manager, Kim! Then I find we're out of chew toys for the gators and hay for the elephants. To top it off, a gorilla got sick last night. Have you ever had to clean up after a sick Gorilla? It's ain't pretty. Oh, and don't get me started on the mice!"

"Ron..." Kim began, interrupting before he could go into any more details. "I have to go to Florida."

"A mission?" Ron asked, both hope and worry leaving their touch on his voice.

"No. Just going to visit Nana. I can see you're busy, and uh, stressed." she said, forcing a smile. "I shouldn't be too long."

Ron looked from Kim to Rufus, who shrugged, and back again. "You okay, KP?"

Kim straightened her posture and laughed lightly. "Yeah, Ron. You guys enjoy your freedom the next few days, okay?"

"Okay, Kim. I'll see you in a few then." Ron smiled. "Have a good time down south." he said, brushing past her as Rufus climbed up onto his shoulder. "Lurman! No, come on! That one goes here, that one goes there!" he shouted, pointing at various stock items in the pet department.

Kim watched after him and sighed. She had silently hoped that he would have come with her, but she knew that it was his Smarty Mart job that was keeping them afloat. She smiled, glad that after their friendship, they had decided to become more than friends. As she walked out of the Smarty Mart to her car, she said to herself, "Hold on, Nana. I'm coming."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Now Shego, the time has come. After weeks of research and planning, I have it!" Drakken grinned, continuing to pace back and forth in front of the computer console that resided at the highest point of his lair. Shego, for the most part, continued to ignore him, dressed in her battle suit that had been constructed by Kim Possible's gadgeteer, Wade Load.

Shego grinned to herself at the irony. The super genius teen had given her the battle suit in order to even the odds against an evil Kim Possible and her own battle suit. When she and Drakken had succeeded in turning Kim and her boyfriend back into good guys, they signed on with Global Justice, by the organization's invitation. "Uh huh." Shego responded, flipping through the latest Villain's Monthly magazine.

"Through patience, perseverance, and my immense brilliance..." Drakken continued.

"Which you proved when you saved the world already..." Shego said without a hint of enthusiasm.

Drakken never skipped a beat. "... I have come up with a plan to take over the world that cannot fail!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Dr. D? You had a plan succeed, defeated Kim Possible, and showed the world you're a genius. Isn't that enough?"

"What are you getting at, Shego?" Dr. Drakken asked. "I'm telling you, if we take our time..."

"Uh huh." Shego nodded, turning her attention back to her magazine. "Speaking of taking our time, your fourty third is coming up. Did you want anything?"

Drakken growled, not noticing the video communications monitor activate behind him. Shego grimaced, dropping her magazine and making a cut-throat gesture as Drakken spoke. "As I was saying, with the trust we've acquired from the world authorities, if we take our time to rise through the ranks..."

"Doctor Drakken." came the voice of the Director of Global Justice. Shego slapped a gloved hand to her face, shaking her head.

"Gah!" Drakken shouted, spinning around to see the eye patched persona of Global Justice. "Director! Hi! I was just... uhm... mentioning to Shego how nice it is to be trusted... by the... uh... world at large!" he grinned nervously.

"Good. Because I would hate to have to retract your pardons after saving the Earth from an alien invasion." Dr. Director answered in her no nonsense tone.

"We wouldn't want that." Shego said, picking up her magazine again.

"Good. I have an assignment for you two."

"For... us?" Drakken asked, suddenly in unfamiliar territory.

"What? Princess and Monkey boy on vacation?" Shego asked without looking up.

"Team Possible has other obligations at the moment."

"Will Du?" Shego asked.

"Flu."

"Team Impossible?"

"At a wedding..."

"Well, nothing like being the last option, right Dr. D?" Shego chuckled to herself.

"I believe that your expertise may make this assignment suited to you." the Director stated, looking to the side, presumably at some files. "The Seniors are in South America and we need to know what they're up to."

"You mean besides some expensive vacation?" Shego laughed. "I mean, come on. I can't see Junior hiking through rain forest!"

"Is it really our place, Director, to go barging into a villain's business without an invitation?" Drakken asked. "I know I found it quite irritating..."

"Seniors. South America." The Director stated before her brown haired image faded.

* * *

"How much farther must we walk through this humidity, father?" Senor Senior Junior asked, his voice reaching an all time high whine volume.

"Junior, please. We have only just left the Rover. Allow our guide to do his work." Senor Senior Senior replied, referring to a massive treaded, luxury loaded vehicle that had cut a swath through the jungle straight from the airport, as the Rover. The guide, however, was not as fanciful. Shady, sweaty, and dirty, the guide happily took the Senior's money that had been dished out for his services.

"Why are we here again?" Senora Bonnie asked, her arms folded over her chest. "Couldn't we have just bought whatever it is we're here for?"

Senior rubbed the bridge of his nose with impatience. "We are here to steal the research of a Professor Icari."

"Isn't he some sort of bug guy?" Bonnie asked as a large butterfly landed on a fern a few feet away. She held still for a moment, focusing on the insect as her eyes turned to bright violet slits.

"Yes..." Senior began before the sound of a whip crack turned both his and Junior's attention to Bonnie. She seemed to be chewing on something and Senior raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Cracker." Bonnie said with a cough.

Senior and Junior looked at each other with confusion before continuing on. "Professor Icari has done extensive research on all manner of insects. From robotic ticks, giant cockroaches, and even healthy snack foods."

Bonnie made a sour face as she swallowed. "I'm like, eating here. Do you mind? Ugh!"

"But father! Could we not have simply landed at his top secret lab like we usually do when we steal something?" Junior asked. "And why do we want snack foods from the jungle, anyway?"

"We are not here for robots, giant insects, or snack foods, my son. We are here for much more evil reasons." Senior said with a deep snicker.

"We are here, Senor." said the guide, pushing aside some large fern leaves. In the distance was a small tree house with a series of stairs that reached to the forest floor.

"That's a top secret lab?" Bonnie asked. "It looks more like something out of Suede Family Robertson."

"Do not worry, my love." Junior said with a sincere smile as he put an arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "I will protect you."

"Aw, Junior. That's so sweet!" Bonnie replied, pressing herself into her husband's side. "Uhm, is that a bug in your hair?" she asked, looking up at Junior as what appeared to be a dragonfly landed in his Le Goop slicked hair. Junior instantly screamed, letting go of Bonnie and prancing around the group in a panic and running his fingers through his hair. "My hero." Bonnie commented before stepping up beside Senior. "So what are we here for, Senior?"

Senior grinned at his daughter-in-law's growing interest in becoming a villain. "Professor Icari has discovered an insect that has the ability to heal any wound or cure any illness."

"But I thought that we were here in order to steal something evil." Junior said, once again with perfect hair. "What is evil about a cure?"

"We steal it and make sure we're the only ones that can profit from it. We hold it for ransom." Bonnie grinned.

"Excellent, my dear." Senior encouraged with a smile. "You are learning the villain's trade quickly."

"Thanks, Dad." Bonnie said, returning the smile. Junior's shoulders slumped. He had tried to make his father proud for so many years by becoming as much of a villain as he was, but now Bonnie, the love of his life, was already surpassing him.

"Come. Let us see what Professor Icari has to offer us." Senior said, beginning to walk toward the treehouse.

* * *

"You realize he's going to recognize me, right?"

"That was years ago, Shego. I'm sure he's forgotten about the robotic tick by now." Drakken said as wind blew through his thinning, tied back hair.

"Whatever." Shego replied. With her gloves off, her florescent green and black battle suit was deactivated and she inspected her nails as they skimmed across the canopy of a South American rainforest. "So what makes you think the Seniors are going for Icari, anyway?"

"Deductive reasoning, Shego! If I were an insanely rich billionaire..." Drakken began with a grin.

"You wouldn't have to follow the twenty foot wide swath leading straight to his lab?" Shego asked, looking over the side of the hovercraft at the trail of plowed over jungle.

Drakken growled back at her. "You take a certain amount of pleasure in mocking me, don't you?"

Shego took one last look at her nails before pulling her gloves on, feeling her battle suit charge as the florescent green panels glowed brightly for a moment, signaling the suit's activation. "Mmmhmm. Thought not as much as other things." She said with a wink. Drakken cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement and Shego sighed. "Okay, there's the lab." she said, pointing towards a large treehouse in the distance that barely poked out above the canopy of the forest. "I'll get in, grab Icari, and..."

"Let me handle this, Shego." Drakken said, a grin spreading across his blue, scarred face as he reached forward and grasped a lever that opened an iris on the bottom of the hovercraft. A disk-like beam weapon extended from the cargo hold, emitting a yellowish cone of energy that pulled the roof forcefully from the treehouse and disintegrated it.

"Subtle." Shego commented.

Doctor Drakken stood, looking down at the surprised group of people contained within the tree house. "Now, prepare to be defeated by Dr. Drakken!" he shouted, raising his hands in the air with a maniacal laugh.

"Who?" someone shouted back.

Drakken paused, squinting down at the treehouse again to see a family of people in primitive clothing, sitting down at a dining table. "Professor Icari!" Drakken asked.

Shego peered over the side of the hovercraft, waving at the steadily growing annoyed group of people. "Not so much."

Drakken scowled, sitting back down in his seat. "Fine. He must be around here somewhere."

* * *

"Ah, Professor Icari, I presume?" Senor Senior Senior asked as he, Junior, and Bonnie entered the tree house. Before him stood a balding, white haired man with a fluffy crop of hair on either side of his head and a small moustache that matched. The short, plump man looked up from his computer monitor through small round glasses with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes?" he asked. "Can I help you?"

Senior looked around the room in disgust. There were insects of every variety, buzzing and crawling their way over furniture and equipment. Eventually, his gaze settled back on the Professor. "Yes. You can hand over the miracle insect that we have come here to steal."

"I will do no such thing!" Professor Icari responded. "This serum has the potential to save millions!"

"Or make billions." Senior snickered evilly. "Now please, I am sure we can handle this like civilized..."

Bonnie let out an impatient sigh. "Oh, come on! Let's just take it, already!" she blurted out.

"Patience, my love." Junior said. "Poppy knows what it is that he is doing. A villain always allows his victim to negotiate, no matter how futile it may be."

Senior smiled. "Bravo, Junior. I am glad to see that you have been studying the Book of Evil that I have given you."

"But it's stupid!" Bonnie shouted, crossing her arms.

Junior bit his nails as he eyes went wide. "Please, my love!"

Bonnie waved Junior's look of fear and Senior's irritated glance away. "You're just going to let the good guys..." she trailed off as the roof of the treehouse began to lift and shatter as it was pulled into a floating blue saucer looking vehicle. "... get here."

"Is this the home and lab of Professor Icari!" shouted a voice that was obviously becoming hoarse from yelling too much. All four occupants of the treehouse looked up to see a blue skinned man with black, tied back hair and dressed in a blue labcoat.

"Y-yes. Yes it is." replied the Professor.

"Ah-ha! Finally!" Drakken shouted, raising a finger into the air in triumph as bright yellow flower petals erupted from around his neck. He sighed, rubbing his temples with a gloved hand. "Really, you'd be surprised how many tree houses are out here."

"And all with brand new sun roofs, too." Shego said with a smirk. "Just in time for monsoon season."

"Can we just get on with this, please?" Drakken asked. "The bugs here are irritating. I think I'm pollinating or something."

"Whoa. Too much info, Dr. D." Shego replied, holding up a hand. She took two steps onto the nose of the saucer shaped hovercraft and leapt off, performing a series of flips until she landed in the center of Professor Icari's tree house, her hands engulfed in green flame. "Okay, Pops. Take your kiddies elsewhere."

Senor Senior Senior glared. "I'm afraid that that is not an option." he said as he glare faded to a confident smile. "Junior?"

"Junior!" Shego laughed. "I mean, granted, I taught him to fight, but come on!" Shego waited a moment as the well tanned and muscled young man began reciting a series of rhyming words. "Well, as much fun as this is..." she said with a grin, thrusting her arms forward as a blazing arc of bright green energy struck Junior in the chest, knocking back through the wall of the tree house and to the forest floor.

"You!" Professor Icari shouted, pointing a stubby finger in Shego's direction. "I remember you!" The stout man began tossing objects from his desk in her direction.

Shego sighed, vaporizing a stapler and deflecting a tissue box to the side. "It's been years, Shego. He won't remember..." she reiterated. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and with amazing flexibility, Shego lifted a leg and struck Bonnie in the face with her foot before tossing her attacker overhead. She watched as the brown haired girl recovered instantly and tumbled into a series of hand springs before crouching and staring back. "Don't tell me. Another cheerleader?" Shego asked, rolling her eyes.Bonnie's eyes turned violet and she growled. A wet, low growl that couldn't have possibly have come naturally. She lunged at Shego, who calmly ducked the attack, allowing Bonnie to sail over and collide with a table and set of chairs. "Okaayyy... that was creepy."

Bonnie lifted herself to her feet, balling her hands into fists. She took a cautious step forward, tossing the dining room furniture to the side. "Nice outfit. A blind monkey do that up for you?" she asked with an evil grin. She held her hand up in front of her as they seemed to shrink and expand before settling on a wickedly clawed form.

Shego narrowed her eyes and raised her own, energy engulfed hands. "Sorry, freak-o. Mutant cheerleader? A little last year, don't you think?" Bonnie charged and Shego stood her ground, placing one arm behind her back as she blocked or dodged each of the brown haired girl's strikes. Shego laughed. For all the times that she had battled Kim, whoever this girl was had nothing on the premier cheerleading teen hero. "Hey, you're pretty good." Shego chided with a smirk, laying the sarcasm on thick. "But Kim Possible, you're not."

Bonnie's violet eyes seemed to flare and her clawed hands managed to slip through Shego's one armed defense, slashing across a thigh and the tips of her fingers touched Shego's cheek, drawing four lines of bright red. Shego backed off for a moment, watching Bonnie catch her breath. She could feel the battle suit regenerate around her thigh, but she reached up to touch her cheek, seeing a thin red stain on her finger tips. "You're right, lady." Bonnie said through heaving breaths. "I'm better."

"Bonnie!" Senor Senior Senior shouted, holding up a jar with what appeared to be some form of insect inside. "I have it!"

"Till next time, super gran!" Bonnie laughed, tossing a small white orb into the center of the room. She tumbled backward and out the door as the orb shattered, exploding into a spray of green ooze that pinned Shego to the floor.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"So you know this lady with the freaky glowing hands and you've never told me?!" Bonnie shouted. She was sitting at the kidney shaped table in the Senior's lair on their private island, nearly lunging over it as she pointed a finger at Junior. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"But my love, Shego was a tutor in villainy that poppy hired. She was able to teach me many things!" Junior beamed.

"So don't care!" Bonnie said, holding up a palm and turning away. She waited a moment for Junior to continue, and when he didn't, she turned back. He was wearing a familiar confused look that Bonnie took as a sign as being at his most malleable. "I'm sorry, Junior..." Bonnie said with sad, blue eyes. "It's just that that lady almost hurt me. I wish there was a way I could get back at her..." she said, letting her sentence trail off.

Junior continued looking moderately confused for moment before one eyebrow slowly rose. "A trap, perhaps?" he said, seemingly to himself.

"A trap for whom, Junior?" Senior asked as he stepped into the room, the door whooshing shut behind him.

"I'll leave you two to like, plan." Bonnie said, standing up. "Oh Debutante!" she called, exiting the room.

"I have not seen the hairless feline since the pretty blonde girl left, father." Junior said, once Bonnie had left. "Have you noticed something odd about my Bon Bon?"

Senior seemed startled for a moment. "Perhaps she is still adjusting to a life of vast luxury and wealth, my son. I'm sure that it is nothing to be concerned about." he said, turning away. "Come. DNAmy should have completed her analysis of the insect by now."

Junior sighed, still staring at the door that Bonnie had gone through. "Ugh. Must I? That lady gives me the heebies and the jeebies."

* * *

Bonnie passed by several servants that were trained well enough to avert their eyes as she mumbled to herself. Her fists were clenched tight and sweat was beading on her forehead and running down her back. Her pace quickened as one of the many bathrooms in the Senior's mansion came into view. Bonnie shouldered past another servant that was exiting, shouting "Watch it, squeeb!" as she nearly fell through the doorway into the bathroom. Pressing her back against the door, she locked it and staggered over to a sink, her long brown hair was now plastered with sweat, and she pushed it out of the way. Arching over the marble covered sink, a sticky green ooze exploded from her mouth as she retched.

"Ugh, that is so gross..." Bonnie managed to say to herself as she wiped spittle from her lips with the back of her hand. She looked into the sink through teared up eyes to see the ooze eating through the stone material. "I can't believe what Senior did to me." she said, tilting her face up to look into the mirror.

"He made us powerful!" came Gill's voice from her lips as Bonnie's eyes turned to a violet, slitted form. She stumbled back against the wall and slid down, hugging her knees as she sat. "Keep collecting, squeeb, and we'll finally get revenge against Ron Stoppable!"

"Who cares about that guy?" Bonnie heard Camille Leon say. "It's Kim Possible that stuck us in jail. Right Debutante?"

A soft purring came to Bonnie's ear and she shivered, rolling her eyes. Like she could have known that the hairless freak of a cat had been in Camille's purse when the heiress had been tricked into DNAmy's splicer machine. The first indication had been when she had gotten hot and bothered seeing Stoppable's rodent on stage at the Hazy Inferno. Despite the new ability to see in the dark and uncanny balance, the constant craving to preen and sleep in every sunbeam was starting to make Junior suspicious.

Bonnie rocked forward onto her hands and knees as her back began to ripple. Small bony protrusions rose from either side of her spine, and the Gator Guy began to speak in his deep, bass voice. "You get us our revenge, little girl, and you can have your body back." he laughed.

"Yesh..." Botulisk said in her slurred speech. While Bonnie had attained near invulnerability from the Gator Guy, along with his leathery skin at times, from Botulisk, she took an immunity to all toxins. "Defeat all the heroesh of the world. Make them pay for what has become of us!" the woman said. Bonnie could feel a creeping sensation along her entire body beneath her skin as Botulisk took control for the moment.

"Get away from me!" Bonnie yelled, forcing the voices away. The bony ridges subsided, her skin returned to normal, and her eyes went from slitted violet to her regular baby blue.

"Don't forget, squeeb. You're ours until Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are gone." came Gill's gurgled voice in a whisper. "If that means you have to keep collecting DNA until you can, then you keep collecting. Got it?"

Bonnie nodded. "I... I got it."

"Get Shego's power." came an assortment of voices with an intensity that tossed Bonnie back against the wall.

"I will!" Bonnie shouted before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Shego sat in a large, black leather chair in Drakken's Carribean lair, her slender legs propped up on one arm while she rested her back against the other. Her nails were nearly filed down to points already as she waited for Drakken to stop pacing. "So what's with the petals, Dr. D?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "I thought you had control over that."

"When I'm calm, Shego." Drakken said. "And I am not calm!" Drakken tore the petals from his neck, only to have them regrow again immediately. "Why had fate deemed it necessary to pit me against skinny, athletic, smart mouthed cheerleaders?!" he growled.

"So they got away with the big thingy. Big deal." Shego said calmly. "I'm sure the fate of the world hangs in the balance, yadda, yadda. Just get GJ to hire an exterminator or something."

"Shego, the files that we... acquired from Icari's lab..."

"Which is now a sun house, thanks to your graviwhatsis thingy..."

"Gravatomic ray." Drakken growled. "Anyway, his records state that the insect the Seniors took can heal any disease. It could even reverse aging!"

Shego immediately perked up. "Really?"

"I could be worth billions!" Drakken laughed as Doctor Director appeared on the screen. "Gah!"

"Drakken, Shego..." Director said in a cold greeting.

"Dr. D, you've really got to get that monitor fixed. Trust me." Shego said, returning to inspect her nails.

"Did you stop the Seniors?" the Director asked.

Drakken laughed nervously. "Well, we ran into a slight problem. Apparently the Seniors have a third member in their midst."

"A cheerleader." Shego added.

The Director suppressed a smile at the news. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Professor Icari's research must be acquired."

"A hah!" Drakken said with a grin. "We anticipated that! We have the research already, as a matter of fact!"

"The point of reacquiring the research is to make sure that the Seniors don't also have it." Doctor Director said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh... right."

"Find the Seniors, get back the research, and bring it back to GJ, Doctor." Director ordered, cutting the connection.

"Well, there goes date night." Shego said with a sigh.

Drakken touched his chin in contemplation, suddenly aware of the meaning behind Shego's words. "I think that it's time we use some connections that Global Justice doesn't have access to."

"Such as?" Shego asked in a bored tone.

"Where is Big Daddy Brotherson, these days?" Drakken asked, a mischievous grin forming.

"If I had to guess, probably at the Bermuda Triangle again..." Shego said, trailing off. She swung her legs off of the chair and sat up with a wry smile. Her waist length black hair hung over one eye as she narrowed her eyes at Drakken. "Planning on any pleasure before business, Dr. D?"


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Kim sat in the Miami hospital, her eyelids heavy, her legs stretched out in front of her, and her arms cross over the open book on her chest. Nana Possible lay on a bed beside her, asleep. She looked strange with her grey hair around her shoulders and her large, thick glasses were on the night stand beside her. Her eyes were dark, her cheeks hollow and slack and her breathing was shallow.

Heaving a sigh, Kim looked up at the vitals monitor, its display showing a thin green line, interrupted by small spikes in a rhythmic pattern. "Hang in there, Nana. Kim said, reaching out to clasp her grandmother's hand.

A small smile played at Nana's lips and she weakly clenched her hand around her granddaughter's. "Oh, Kimberly-Anne. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Classes have been postponed for a few more days, Nana." Kim smiled shyly.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with that, did you?" Nana chuckled before letting a few coughs slip through. Kim's smile faded and she looked away. She had been at home when her dad had called, telling her that Nana had had a stroke, apparently brought on by stress caused by hearing her granddaughter had been killed a few weeks ago. "What's wrong, dear?"

"I... I feel like this is my fault. Like I should have been more careful like you'd always told me to be." Kim said, beginning to choke on her words.

"Kimberly-Anne. You know you can't change destiny." Nana stated, propping her head up slightly.

"But I'm Kim Possible!" Kim insisted. "I can do anything!"

"I know you can, dear." Nana said, slowly reaching out to a cup of water and a straw on her mobile lunch table, taking a sip. "People come and go. It's a fact of life."

"But I save people all the time! I'm always changing destiny..." Kim argued, sniffing.

"Now, Kimberly-Anne... your destiny here is to save the lives of those that need to be saved to fulfill their own destiny. I've had a full and happy life with no regrets." Nana said with a smile. "Now, where are my sons and their other children?"

Kim blinked a moment and smiled, noticing the change in subject. "The fam is on their way with Slim and Marie. Joss and Wade are on a mission and should be getting here soon."

"Is that boy still helping you on your missions?" Nana asked, referring to Wade.

"Yes, Nana. Wade is still a big help to Ron and I." Kim commented.

"Well he had better be giving my granddaughter the attention she deserves. Joscelyn-Marie is a very special girl, you know." Nana said with a tender smile. "And how are you and Ronald?"

"We're doing well, Nana. He's working at the moment, otherwise I know he'd be here." Kim explained, a little uncomfortable talking about her relationship with Ron to her grandmother.

"That's alright, dear. A man has to provide for his family." she said with a wink. "I like that boy. Not the sharpest tool in the drawer, but he is a nice boy. You did well, Kimberly-Anne."

Kim bit her lower lip and nodded. "Thanks, Nana." she said, looking away.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, dear?" Nana asked, concerned.

Kim shook her head and smiled. "I'm okay, Nana. You should get some rest." she said. "I'll be back after lunch, okay?" Kim continued, picking up her book and standing to leave.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere yet." Nana smiled back. "I am a little tired, though. You'll wake me when you come back, won't you?"

"I will, Nana." Kim replied from the doorway. She closed the door softly behind her and turned to see the doctor waiting patiently down the hall a few feet away. "Is she doing alright?" she asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

The grey haired, dark skinned man started letting air hiss through his teeth, obviously weighing the odds of the world reknowned Kim Possible finding out on her own anyway. "I really can't go into details, Ms. Possible. But the stroke disrupted many of your grandmother's lower motor functions. The odds of her walking again are slim."

"You're sugar coating. Doctor, my mother's a brain surgeon. I know when the outlook is grim." Kim said, crossing her arms in an attempt to console herself.

The doctor put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I doubt that she'll make it more than a few more days. However, most people in her condition would barely be able to speak. She may yet pull through. There's always hope." he said, trying to remain comforting in the face of bad news.

For a moment, Kim looked sullen. But then her brow arched in determination. "No. My Nana's a Possible, and anything's possible for a Possible."

"Kimberly, I'm sorry. But these things happen. Sometimes we can't save everyone." The doctor stated, still holding onto her shoulder.

Kim shrugged it off. "I can..." she growled, striding down the hall. "At least I know someone that can." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Ron yawned.

Not because he was tired, and not because he was bored. Although he was both of those things at the moment, he yawned for a simple lack of energy. The last few days without Kim to pull him away from the Z-Boy, to insist on something other than mexican food, and to get him to stretch and exercise had allowed him to quickly slip back into his laziness.

"This is the life, huh, Rufus?" Ron asked, his feet up on the assistant manager's desk. It was the third day in a row that the man had called in sick, and Ron had been volunteered to assist in the various tasks of making sure everything ran smoothly in the pet department.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus squeaked, giving a thumbs up from his place beside a gial red SMART button that sat on the desk.

"Yep! Just the boys to tell the boys what to do." Ron said, leaning back in the chair with a grin. "Nothing but cheese puffs, action movies, and Zombie Mayhem."

"Oh yeah!" Rufus shouted, stretching out.

Ron dropped his feet off of the desk and hunched over, resting his head on a propped up hand. "No girly underwear or makeup lying around. No one telling me how to do my homework. No more finding red hair in my razor... No smoking hottie walking around with just a towel..." Ron sighed. "I miss Kim."

Rufus lowered his head in mimicry. "Yeah..."

"Hey Ronald!" came Francis Lurman's voice, a naturally nasal sound that made Ron shudder. He looked up to see a hairy arm protrude through the doorway. "I hear your girlfriend's out of town. Wanna have lunch? My treat!"

"Pretzels from the cafeteria?" Ron asked, suddenly sullen.

"Francis pointed a chubby finger at him and laughed. "Whoa! A real high roller, this one. You top brass types really spend big, dontchya?"

For a moment, Ron couldn't decide if Lurman was being serious or sarcastic, then realized who he was talking to. "What do you say, little buddy?" Ron asked Rufus, who leapt up on the bright red SMART button.

"That was smart!" came Martin Smarty's enthusiastic voice from the speaker on the button.

Ron shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

Ironically, the Pet Department was situated close to the cafeteria, which resulted in many jokes amongst the other departments when pets would disappear the day before a new special appeared on the menu. Ron mostly walked in silence as Lurman prattled on about his experiences as an evil mastermind and how he, just like Dr. Drakken, was turning his life around in an effort to save the world.

"Y'know, coming up with an inexpensive plot to save the world is a lot harder than one to take it over."

"Can't imagine." Ron said absentmindedly, picking a pretzel and digging into his pocket for change.

Francis put his hand up to stop him. "Allow me, boss..." he said, rummaging through his own pocket and pulling out an unwrinkled ten. "Bam!" he shouted, slapping it on the table.

Ron pulled a piece of pretzel off, feeding it to Rufus. "Thanks, Lurman. I guess you're not all bad."

Francis snatched his own pretzel, counted his change, then followed Ron to a table. "Y'know, that's probably the nicest thing anyone's said to me."

Ron thought about that for a moment. Sure, the guy was thirty, just moved out of his parent's basement, and had more body hair than Monkey Fist, but that didn't mean he deserved to have people by mean to him. Without a friend like Kim, would Ron have turned out any different?"

"Except for that girl in prison. She was nice." Francis continued.

This caught Ron's attention. "You met a girl in prison?" he asked, strangely curious.

"Oh yeah! Smart, beautiful, with the loveliest eyes! Well, actually, I never really saw her eyes since she always had her hood over them, but boy, what a doll!" Lurman said excitedly as he broke a piece of his own pretzel off and handed it to Rufus, who squeaked with pleasure. "So where'd your girlfriend go?"

Ron shook off his surprise at the concept of Lurman in a prison romance, bringing his attention back to the conversation. "Huh? Oh, Kim went down to Florida."

"How come?" Lurman asked, leaning onto the table in interest. "You in the dog house? Huh? Huh?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "No." he shrugged, "She went to visit her grandmother, I guess."

"She's driving twelve hours just to visit during a school year?" Lurman asked in surprise. "There's got to be a better reason than that!"

"Knowing Kim and her car, it's probably only an hour." Ron laughed.

"With the cost of fuel nowadays?!" Francis shouted. "Especially rocket fuel! Have you seen those prices?!"

"You're right, Lurman." Ron said, the checkout light behind him coming on above his head. "There's got to be something else. I should have gone with Kim!" He said, pounding his fists on the table. Rufus chittered a question at him and Ron nodded. "Right, Rufus. What about work?"

"I can cover for you..." Francis said, a touch of his Frugal Lucre accent coming through.

Ron unpinned his Assistant Manager label, tossing it across the table towards Francis. "Lurman, cook me a Naco, I'll be back before breakfast!" he shouted, snagging Rufus as he rushed out the door.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Aren't you the two that collapsed the ceiling and caused the ruckus a few years ago?" the waitress asked.

Dr. Drakken pulled on his tuxedo collar nervously and laughed. "Er, you must be mistaking us for, uh, some other blue and green couple." Shego had made him wear something other than his customary blue lab coat for the 'date' tonight, and even Drakken had to admit, he liked the darker look. It matched his eyes, afterall.

"I wouldn't exactly have called it a ruckus." Shego commented, relaxing one bare arm on the back of Drakken's chair, the other hand tipping a martini back. "I'd call it more of a tussle, or brawl maybe." she continued with a smile. While she had insisted on some amount of style on Drakken's part, Shego had splurged on herself, investing in her custom tailor's abilities to create for her a designer, sleeveless dress that dropped to her ankles with a cut that reached clean up to her hip, showing off her green tinged leg.

"Villains..." the waitress said, leaving the table.

"Nice to see our reputation is still intact." Shego said. The Bermuda Triangle had only a slight redesign since her battle with Kim Possible two and half years ago when Drakken needed to meet with Big Daddy Brotherson to design his Diablo bots. While the prestigious club was frequented by many nefarious individuals, some Shego could spot at the moment, such as the Cowboy, the Python, and the individual even Shego wouldn't tangle with, the Kid; most of the patrons were simply of the extremely wealthy. The kind of wealth that could decide to go out for a drive through well defended waters on a whim in one of the luxury class yachts docked in the club's personal harbor. "Now, you remember the password and games, right?"

"Shego, please... I'm still a genius, remember?" Drakken stated, sipping his gin and tonic before rising from his chair.

Shego watched after him, pulling the olive from her martini's steel pick with her teeth. She shrugged. "Won't be the first time for broken bones, I guess."

* * *

Dr. Drakken stepped out of the elevator onto the VIP level of the Bermuda Triangle. There was only one room on this level, and it had a massive aquarium full of exotic predatory fish, some with needle like teeth the length of Drakken's head, towards the center of the club. A balcony overlooking the lounge was on the other. Within the door of the room, sat a familiar obese and balding man that seemed to sweat just by breathing. Standing behind him was his also familiar bodyguard.

Drakken's eyes widened at the sight of the bodyguard, who had bruises over half of his face and a swollen eye on the other side. Drakken cringed, wondering what man could have done such damage. Pulling his attention away from the statue of muscle standing before him, he spoke to Big Daddy. "Big Daddy, you may remember..."

"Uh-uh." the obese man said calmly, holding up a hand. "The password?"

"Ah yes, the password..." Drakken said with a grin. "Neener..."

Big Daddy looked to the side, waving Drakken away. Dr. Drakken soon found himself being lifted off of the floor by one of the bodyguard's massive hands. "Unhand me..." Drakken said with a dark eyed glare, yellow flower petals sprouting from around his neck.

* * *

Shego lifted her martini glass to her lips as a body crashed onto her table from above, collapsing it. "I told you... Doctor D?" she asked, cutting off her own sarcastic remark. Big Daddy's bodyguard struggled to lift himself off of the floor, then passed out. "Wow..." Shego commented, fanning herself.

* * *

Drakken's vine appendages swiftly wrapped themselves around Big Daddy Brotherson before the vastly overweight man could struggle to his feet. With ease, Drakken pulled him close and grinned, narrowing his eyes. "Now, you will tell me what I want to know!"

Much to Drakken's dismay, Big Daddy chuckled slowly. "Interesting. This is a game I have not yet played."

Drakken shifted his eyes from side to side nervously before staring back into Big Daddy's. "This isn't a game! You're at my mercy!"

Big Daddy gave a snort and smiled. "Put me down and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Frustrated, the vines that extended from Drakken's sleeves and collar retracted, setting Big Daddy down on the plush cushion that he had been sitting on. "Now. The Seniors. Where are they?"

"Ah yes..." Big Daddy said with the twinge of a smile, as though in deep thought. "The new power players in the villain world. An eccentric multi billionaire, his son possessed by an Egyptian god, and the fractured mutant daughter in law." he summarized. "I would imagine that they are residing in their stronghold of an island."

"I know where they live!" Drakken shouted impatiently, crossing his arms. "I want to know where they are now."

Big Daddy's eyes shifted to Drakken's left side, toward's the aquarium and he grinned coldly. "They're here." he whispered. Reaching down to a bottle of capped Chardonnay, he lifted it off of the floor, revealing a button that had been depressed. As the button clicked, Big Daddy Brotherson and his cushion dropped out of sight.

Drakken turned his head slowly to see one monstrous fish, turned upside down and floating upwards. His eyes flicked to movement as out of the darkness, a brown haired girl with slit, violet eyes and dressed in a pink leather tube top and black leather pants with laced up black leather boots, pressed her viciously clawed hands up against the glass. "I remember you. I cloned you once. You fawned over what's-his-name when he was filthy rich, too..."

Bonnie nodded with more of a sinister grin than Drakken could have ever mastered. She traced a claw in a round circle, large enough for her shoulders to fit through, then backed away. Beads of water began to form along the cut and Drakken's face fell. "Oh, snap..."

A thick heeled kick pushed the piece of glass from its place in the aquarium wall and Drakken turned to run as the water gushed out and over the balcony. "Shego!" he yelled as the rush of seawater caught him.

* * *

Shego had moved to the bar, away from her broken table where the bodyguard still laid. With a new martini in hand, she calmly watched the crowed, her eye falling on a familiar, tall, handsome young man and his shorter, if often underestimated father. They sat alone, talking amongst each other. Senor Senior Senior was calmly watching the crowd just as Shego was, legs crossed with his ornate cane at his side, while Senor Senior Junior was flipping through a Teen Starlet magazine, oblivious.

Shego gave a playful smirk as he eyes met Senior's and she watched as Senior gave a subtle signal to Junior, who ignored him. Shego began nonchalantly walking towards the duo as Senior again tried the signal, a pattern of finger taps on the table. Again, Junior ignored them.

Shego put her martini glass down on a nearby table as she walked past, her hands igniting in green fire as she continued her careful walk towards the Seniors. "Junior!" she heard Senior shout over the music in the lounge. Junior looked up finally, irritated that his time obsessing over the latest celebrity gossip had been interrupted. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before apparently speaking something to himself.

Crouching, Shego readied herself to tackle the boy and put him out of commission, then hesitated as the sound of rushing water came from above. She took a step back as Drakken sailed off of the balcony, yelling a gurgled shout until landing on Big Daddy's bodyguard, covering in sea water and surrounded by dead, exotic fish. "Shego! The Seniors are here!" he sputtered.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Doi! Now, if you'll excuse me..." she said, looking up at her target again. Across the dripping remnants of the club's aquarium however, stood not Junior, but a ten foot tall, glowing dog like creature with jet black fur and wearing Junior's yellow shirt and tight, leather pants. "What is that?"

Drakken turned to look, tearing the yellow petals from his neck. "Other than big, mean, and nasty?"

Bonnie leapt to the floor in a series of flips, cuddling up to the creature's chest and stroking a finger down his well defined abs that showed through the tight shirt. "Meet Junior. My husband." she grinned and the Jackal snarled. She pointed a finger at Drakken and Shego. "Sic'em!"

Shego took a defensive step back, throwing handfuls of green energy at the Jackal, who seemed merely to shrug off each blow. "I am getting a little sick and tired of the world's collection of cheerleaders and their super powered..." Shego said, continuing her volley, "...moronic..." she back flipped up to the midpoint of a pillar, "...simpleminded..." she leapt forward and spun in mid flight, kicking off of the Jackal's back and landing beside Drakken, "...boyfriends!" Shego tossed Dr. Drakken aside before the Jackal's fists ruptured the floor where he had been sitting.

"So?" he asked. "Why don't you do what you do?"

"Dr. D... this thing looks like a Lorwardian in heat!" Shego shouted, shoving Drakken away and ducking beneath a clawed swipe. "So why don't you use that genius you keep bragging about and get us out of here?!"

"Good idea, Shego. Hmmm..." Drakken said, picking himself off of the floor. He watched as Shego dodged, weaved, and generally kept her distance from the Jackal by pushing him back with close range energy blasts. He looked around for an escape route. A massive bay window overlooked a forty foot drop to concrete. The main door was blocked by panicking patrons of the club that were too stupid to exit one at a time.

"Drakken, this way!" came a familiar voice, belonging to an arm tugging his from behind.

"Kim Possible?! What are you doing here?" he asked the red headed girl in surprise. With incredible strength, she pulled him along toward a side door. "Where are you going?"

"Are you going to, like, argue the whole way? There's a helicopter thingy on the roof for you!" Kim responded, pushing him through the door.

"Shego! Time to fly!" Drakken shouted over his shoulder. While it may not have been his escape plan, he wasn't about to question someone else's plan when his neck was on the line.

Shego raked her blazing, extended finger tips across the Jackal's knees, causing him to roar in agony and clap his massive hands together where Shego's head had just been a moment before. Reaching the door Drakken had gone through, Shego looked around. "Hey, where'd Pops and the cheerleader go?" she asked herself, noticing the table that Senior had been sitting at was empty. Before she could find an answer to her question, the Jackal charged at her, running on all fours.

Shego stepped into the stairwell and grinned. The Jackal barged into the steel doorway, tossing the door off of its hinges and wedging himself between the door posts. Flinching as spittle struck her face, Shego wiped her cheek with the back of a green and black glove. "That was so gross..." she commented, stepping to just out of reach of the beast's angry, snapping jaws. "What do you see in that girl, Junior? She's obviously a little off of her rocker..."

"I am the Jackal!" came the response, throwing more slobber at Shego's feet.

"Uh huh. Sure you are. Right now, you're stuck." Shego grinned, waving over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. "Later, loser!"

Shego reached the roof and continued sprinting to the waiting black helicopter. "Dr. D! Where'd the chopper come from?" she asked, jumping into the open side door and pulling on a headset.

The Director must have sent it, along with Kim Possible." Drakken said, pointing to the seat beside the pilot. Shego turned to look as the door closed and the helicopter rose off of the roof.

Kim Possible turned to look back at them, slit violet eyes shining in the moonlight. "Enjoy your flight..." she said, her hair fading to brown and her features changing into a myriad of forms before settling on that of Junior's wife, the mutant cheerleader. Before either Drakken or Shego could react, a thick purple smoke filled the cabin and the pilot gave a thumbs up to Bonnie.

With her last conscious breath, Shego turned to Drakken. "I blame you for this..."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Dr. D... you okay?" Shego asked, her eyes fluttering open and squinting against the bright laboratory lights. The air was both sterile, yet with a faint smell of fruity perfume.

"Oh yes. Who knew these examination tables were so comfortable?" Drakken smiled, looking around. "Wait, where are we? I know this place..." he said, panic settling in.

"Good evening!" came a female, sing song voice from a corner of the room.

"Oh snap..." Drakken said, lifting his head fall back on the stainless steel table.

"Not the words I would have used." Shego commented.

DNAmy waddled over to Drakken, pulling on a grey lab coat over her pink, knitted turtleneck sweater. "You've changed, Dr. Drakken!" she grinned, a slight whistle escaping from the space between her teeth as she spoke.

"I'm not really sure what you mean." Drakken laughed nervously, the yellow petals springing to life around his neck. "Oh... that..."

"When the Seniors brought you to me, I thought 'Oh, you want to be blue! That's so cute!' but then when I noticed your vegetation mutation," she smiled, pinching Drakken's cheek, "I understood! A regenerative, near indestructible and telepathically controlled foliage appendage! It's genius!"

"Well, I..." Drakken said, blushing.

"I've been thinking of taking it myself." Amy sang.

"Wait, what?" Shego asked. "What do you mean, take?"

Amy snapped her lab goggles over her eyes, setting her glasses down on a tool counter as she did. "Don't you know why you're here?" she asked, moving toward a large computer control console.

"The Seniors did leave that part out, actually." Drakken said. Suddenly, Shego's table shifted, lining up with an open globe that sat to the right of another close globe, twice the size of the first. It was Amy's Genetic Splicing Machine.

"Oh, you are not doing what I think you're going to do!" Shego shouted.

"Senora Bonnie is going to have your DNA integrated into hers, effectively taking your power." Amy said, matter of factly.

"Hate to break it to ya, but the green glow thing? Yeah, that's not a genetic thing." Shego explained, her eyes widening.

Amy waved the comment away. "Oh you!" she giggled. "I know your thermally concussive energy aura was brought on by contact with a radioactive meteor!" she said, snapping large grey rubber gloves on. "Fortunately, the radiation from the alien rock rewrote your DNA, not only allowing you to focus the energy into your hands, but making you immune to it as well!"

"Damn."

"Uh, Amy..." Drakken began, trying to shift his body to see the mad geneticist. "Is this going to hurt?"

"I don't think so." Amy replied between twisting knobs and pushing levers. "But then, it won't really matter. While I'm able to target specific genomes, the rest of your DNA will be discarded." she smiled.

"Lovely..." Shego said. "Dr. D, are you done your flirting and ready to go?"

"Shego! I wasn't..."

"Ah, cork it!" Shego shouted as the examination table she was strapped to began to move toward the splicing machine. She closed one eye, pointing her index finger at the reflective surface of the orb in front of her and ignited her hands in green fire. A thin beam of energy shot out, ricocheted off of the rounded body of the shiny surface, then the silver wall of the lab, and crisscrossed over her bindings, allowing her to leap to her feet. "Back away from the console, Amy!"

"Can't you just cooperate?" came Bonnie's voice, amongst others, from the top of a tall staircase. Her thick heeled laced up leather boots clicked and squeaked as she descended the steps.

"Never been one of my strong suits." Shego glared, green hands still blazing. "Where's your pet?"

"Junior's not far." Bonnie answered in a myriad of tones at once. As she entered the bright light of the laboratory, it was apparent that she had been splicing DNA for quite some time. Despite still wearing her pink leather tube top and black leather pants, her skin was rough, scaled, and greyish green. Her eyes were slitted violet, and her fingers were elongated, wicked claws.

"Okay, kid... you've really got to lay off the botox." Shego chided, stepping down off of the examination table.

"Bonnie smiled, revealing a mouthful of needle like teeth. "Think? Because you could so use a nip and a tuck yourself. Time to retire and let a young hottie take over."

For a moment, the two women glared at each other. "Uh, Shego... I don't suppose you could..." Drakken began, cut off by Shego's raised hand. "Right... carry on, then."

Bonnie charged, clawed hands swinging. Shego ducked, sidestepped, and struck back, hitting Bonnie in the chest with a double open palm strike, sending her skidding to a stop on her stomach. "Give it up, kid." Shego said, walking forward to look Bonnie in the face. "You're not even close to being in the big leagues."

Slamming her fists on the floor hard enough to leave an imprint in the stainless steel, Bonnie leaped to her feet, hissing. Shego leapt back in time for Bonnie's claws to snag her dress, tearing away the bottom half of the green and black train. Bonnie's own leather tube top was still smoldering and blacked from Shego's glow.

Bonnie dropped the length of clothing to the floor. "Time to put your money where your mouth is."

"Bring it on, sister!" Shego shouted and the two women collided in a flurry of green flame and swinging claws.

* * *

Drakken watched from his examination table as the two women fought, realizing the irony of his current situation. Now, fighting other villains while in the employ of Global Justice, he still sat and watched as Shego battled a cheerleader.

His contemplation was shortly shattered as a plump, freckled face with spaced teeth and large lab goggles stared him in the eye. "Gah!" he shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Since Bonnie is busy, I thought I'd work on you, my little blue snookums!" Amy giggled. She reached to a table out of Drakken's field of view and picked up a large syringe with a four inch needle.

Drakken began to sweat and laugh nervously. "You know, I have this thing about needles, and... Shego!!" he shouted, fear and urgency filling his voice.

Shego back up against the examination table, kicking Bonnie away with both legs before back flipping over Drakken. "Ow!" she shouted as she landed, a sharp prick entering her thigh. Shego leaned forward, jutting a leg out behind her and kicking Amy and her offending instrument away. "What was that?!" she shouted, rubbing her leg.

"Good work, Shego! Now get me out of here!" Drakken grinned, struggling against his bonds. Bonnie leaped up on the examination table and slashed at Shego. "Hey, watch it!" Drakken shouted as the two women kicked and stomped around his body on the small table.

Bonnie grabbed Shego by an arm and quickly tossed her toward the splicing machine. Sliding across the floor, Shego dug her fingernails into the floor, leaving smoking indentations as she slid a few feet more to a stop. Shego rolled forward as Bonnie landed hard enough to make an imprint with her knee in the steel.

Drakken growled, growing impatient. His vines extended, trying to wrap themselves around his bindings, but unable to get between them and his body. He looked to the side, noticing that Amy remained on the floor, unconscious, and on the tool counter next to him lay a number of surgical tools. Including a laser scalpel. "What kind of fool leaves tools like this in easy access of a pri..." Drakken grinned, then stopped himself, growling as his memory of an imprisoned Kim Possible came back to him. The brightly colored vine from his collar reached out, snatching the laser from the counter and activated it, severing the bindings.

* * *

Shego stood from her roll and spun before Bonnie could recover, slashing her fingers down the cheerleader's back, nearly severing the tube top and leaving deep, cauterized gashes. Bonnie spun, a look of shock and agony on her reptilian face. Shego's other hand raked across her neck and Bonnie dropped to her knees, then fell forward. "Dr. D! You free yet, or what?" Shego asked as she turned away, the fiery green aura diminishing from her hands.

"Yes, Shego! Time to make our escape!" Drakken said, bending down to pick up the syringe that Amy had been holding. It was only half full of Shego's blood, a green tinged, rusty colored fluid.

Shego laughed. "Well, we might be on a roll. Should we go after Junior too?"

* * *

Bonnie blinked, her nictating membranes that covered her slit, violet eyes wetting themselves beneath her grey, armored eyelids. She could feel the tissue that surrounded her throat and spine begin to heal, an ability borrowed from the spider that Senor Senior Senior had wanted to ransom off. The fool.

Standing, Bonnie looked around. The blue man with the vines was inspecting a syringe he had found on the floor some distance away while DNAmy struggled to get to her computer console behind him. Shego was only a few steps away and walking towards the stairs to exit the lab.

Bonnie reached out, grabbing the woman by the back of her town dress. Shego shouted in surprise and Bonnie rolled backward, throwing Shego into the side pod of the splicing machine before continuing the roll into a handspring and back flipping into the opposing pad.

Amy giggled, pulling down on the lever to activate the machine before Drakken could use his vines to pull her away. "Shego!" he shouted, spinning.

Shego stood, rubbing her head and turning as the pod closed. "Drakken!!" she yelled as an incredibly bright white light filled each pod. The splicing machine turned bright red for a moment before cooling in a cloud of smoke and steam.

Drakken dropped Amy to the floor, his jaw dropping. The large center orb cracked open, releasing more steam into the room and a female form emerged, dressed in black and green leather pants and tube top. In them, stood Bonnie. Her hair, though still brown, had lengthened down to her waist and the cocky smirk she wore, Drakken would recognize anywhere.

His vines reached across the laboratory, wrapping themselves around Bonnie and lifting her off of the floor. "Bring her back!" Drakken ordered, tightening his grip.

Bonnie struggled for a moment before one hand ignited in green fire and she swiped them across the vines, severing each one easily. "No." she grinned. "We will be making ourselves at home here."

The vines regenerated and Drakken lashed out again. Bonnie crouched, grinning and cutting each vine short as they came near. Drakken began to panic and his eyes darted around the room.

"Bonnie, my love. What is taking so long?" Junior asked from the top of the basement stairs, his voice echoing through the lab.

Using his vines, Drakken reached to the staircase and dragged himself to the top, bursting through the doorway past Junior. "Let him go." Bonnie said when it seemed Junior was trying to make up his mind. Her hands were hidden behind her back, the green glow withering before being extinguished altogether. Her skin had softened and colored, her blue eyes reverted from the slit pupils, and her fingers were no longer sharpened into points.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Junior asked as Bonnie began climbing the stairs toward him.

Instinctively, she began playing with the waist length locks. "Uhm... yes! Amy lengthened it for me! You like?" she asked, acting innocently.

Junior gave a suspicious, yet approving smile and cupped one muscular arm around her waist.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ron spotted the Possibles first as he walked into the waiting room of the hospital in Miami where Nana Possible was staying. Jim and Tim were both standing at the nearest vending machine, trying to modify it in a way that Ron couldn't fathom. James and Anne were sitting together on a set of chairs across from Nana's closed door, looking tired and ragged.

"Hey Doctor's P. How are things... uh, going?" Ron asked, hesitating. Ever since Kim's parents had discovered the two had been living together, Ron's relationship with them had taken on a minor discomfort that none of the parties involved were used to. The fact that Mr. Dr. P had quite recently attended to his own dying daughter only a few weeks ago, and now his mother, only served to make Ron a little more uncomfortable around him.

James raised his head to look at Ron and smiled. Over the last few years, he had come to trust Ron Stoppable, and accept him as a man that he would one day give his daughter to... eventually. "We're holding together, Ronald."

"Not sure where Kim is though. The Doctor said that she watched over Nana for a few hours, then stormed off just before lunch. We haven't been able to get a hold of her." Anne stated, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Kim's not here?" Ron asked, surprised. "No, Ronald." James said. "Frankly, we're a little worried."

"Kim... hasn't been herself lately. But I'm sure she'll be okay. Maybe just tied up in traffic." Ron assured Kim's parents. "I'm... uh, gonna go see what the cafeteria's got for dinner." he smiled, turning to walk down the hall the way he came.

"Make sure you bring Kim back soon, Ronald." James said. "The Doctor's aren't sure how much time mom has left."

"But I..." Ron stammered, pausing.

"You're a bad liar, Ron." Anne smiled.

Ron returned the smile, then continued down the hall. As he got out of earshot of Kim's family, he activated a button on his glasses, bringing up an image of Wade in his field of view. The dark skinned boy seemed to be wearing his mission gear with clear skies behind him in the Roncomm's view. "Wade, you still got Kim micro chipped?"

"Ron, we talked about the ethical ramifications of that!" Wade stated, mildly offended.

Ron stopped. "We did?" he asked, confused.

"Didn't we?" Wade asked, thinking.

"No..." Ron answered.

"Oh... must be thinking of something else." Wade said, grinning.

"So?" Ron asked, continuing his walk.

"Yeah, hold on..."

* * *

Walter Nelson sat at a small, aluminum two person dinner table with a bowl of soup broth in front of him. Dipping the end of a syringe into the bowl and pulling back the plunger, he filled the tube with the spiced, yellow fluid. While it hurt to even move his lips, he pushed the end of the syringe past the heavy wiring that once again kept his jaws pressed together.

"You need more soup, Walter?" asked his fourteen year old genius sister, Olivia. Walter sighed, wondering why she asked, seeing as he couldn't answer. "How about some puree chicken?" she then asked and the blender began to radiate from his kitchen.

Walter was about to inject more soup broth into his mouth when the faint sound of a knock on the door resounded barely over the blender. Trying to mumble to Olivia to answer the door was fruitless, so Walter raised from his seat, taking his syringe with him. Without thinking, he opened the door.

"You said you have something that can keep someone alive, Walter. I need it." said Kim Possible.

Walter reflexively stepped back out of her immediate reach, mumbling a hundred questions that no one would be able to understand. Gaining his composure again, Walter pressed a finger against the middle of his square, gold rimmed glasses, still staring a grimly determined Kim in the face. Nervously, he gestured for her to come in.

"Nana's dying, Walter." Kim said, stepping into the apartment. "I need whatever serum you've got that you were going to use on me." Kim explained, turning around to face him.

Walter continued to stare for a moment, still disbelieving that Kim Possible... THE Kim Possible... the girl he had been brace locked with for four hours when they were children, the girl he had followed the work of since then, the girl he had obsessed over for at least almost ten years, and the girl that had broken his jaw twice now, was standing in his home before him. He shook his head, gesturing to his room.

"Is that Olivia with the blender?" Kim asked, letting Walter take the lead.

Walter nodded.

"You know Wade found her worm program in the Kimmunicator that you were using to spy on me, right?" Kim asked.

Walter sighed and nodded again.

Kim stood at the threshold of Walter's room and cringed. The walls were essentially wallpapered in pictures and newspaper clippings of her and her missions, reminding Kim vaguely of her cousin Joss's room a few years ago, only more creepy and stalker-ish. A mini-diablo lay on an electronics tool bench, as well as several other gadgets that Kim didn't recognize.

As Walter rummaged through a small chemistry lab beside his tool bench, the sound of the blender halted. Kim drew her attention back to Walter, who was holding out a syringe filled with a yellowish fluid. "This is it?"

Walter nodded again, looking away.

"I'm sorry about the jaw thing, Walter." Kim said, reaching for the syringe in Walter's hand. She rolled it back and forth in her hand, watching tiny green specks float around in it. "You really need to let go."

Walter nodded sadly.

"Where'd you go, Walt?" called Olivia. "Your chicken is ready!" the brown haired girl said, turning to see Kim in the door of her brother's room. "You!"

Kim turned, grasping the syringe in her hand. "Hello, Olivia." she said before a sharp pain erupted in her exposed midsection.

"Walter!" Olivia shouted, dropping the bowl of pureed chicken. Kim collapsed to her hand and knees, squirting soup broth from the syringe in her hand. Walter stood behind her, his lips formed into a painful grin as he held another syringe that had been filled with his serum. "Kim, are you okay?!" Olivia asked, bending down to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"What's happ–?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling very cold. "I feel so.. I feel..." her body tightened and she looked up at Olivia, who backed away with fear on her freckled face. "I feel..." Kim suddenly grinned, digging her nails into the carpet. "I feel... good."

Walter knelt down beside her, trying to smile. "I knew that you would..." he said, biting back the pain of moving his lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
